1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection element for connecting mounting rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connection elements for connecting mounting rails found a particular application in the pipe suspending systems. In order to suspend a pipe from a ceiling so that the pipe occupies a predetermined position, the mounting rails have to be connected with each other with sufficient flexibility. For flexibly connecting mounting rails with each other conventionally rail nuts with angles are used. An angle or angle element has a plurality of connection openings for attachment to a mounting rail at a predetermined position.
A drawback of using angle elements consists in that different angle elements need to be used for attachment of two or more rails at attachment point in different attachment positions. Therefore, a large number of different angle elements is required. This is associated with substantial expenses and a need in a large storage space. This is because a large number of angle elements should be stocked. Furthermore, the necessity to use different angle elements for attachment of mounting rails in different positions limits the mounting flexibility at a site when, e.g., a suspension system requires an angle element or a bend other than originally planned.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a connection element for mounting rails suitable for different applications and which can be economically produced.
This and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing a connection element for at least two mounting rails and including a base member at least one attachment member having at least one connection opening, and connection means for reasleasably connecting the attachment member with the base member.
Because the connection element is formed as a modular element, a small number of parts is sufficient for forming a plurality of different connections. The base member is so formed that one or more attachment members can be secured thereto with the connection means. The connection means is formed as releasable means, permitting a correction of a position of the attachment member relative to the base member. The connection means, according to the present invention, significantly facilitate handling of the inventive connection element. This is because the positions of the members are predetermined. The connection means prevents rotation of the connected members relative to each other in their locked position. The manufacturing of the connection elements is significantly simplified in comparison with the prior art because instead of a number of different angle elements, only two parts for a connection element that provides for a plurality of different positions of the mounting rails should be produced. Storage is also significantly simplified. The invention connection element provides for more flexibility on a site.
According to the present invention, to facilitate the assembly of the connection element, the connection means includes a plurality of openings formed in the base or attachment member, a plurality of pegs provided on another of the base and attachment members and engaging in respective openings, and thread elements for fixedly connecting the base and attachment members together.
The openings in one of the member and the pegs on another member can be formed simply and economically. The number of openings and pegs determines the number of possible positions. The greater is the number the more positions of the attachment member relative to the base member can be obtained.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the openings are formed in the base member, and there are provided at least four openings symmetrically arranged about a bore formed in the base member for receiving a thread element, e.g., a screw or a bolt. The pegs are provided on the attachment member and include at least four pegs symmetrically arranged about a bore formed in the attachment member through which the thread element extends. With the above-described embodiment, there are provided four positions of the attachment member relative to the base member offset relative to each other by 90xc2x0. The central arrangement of the bore for the locking element of the connection means insures a uniform engagement of the pegs in respective openings and a uniform distribution of a load in the connection means. The bores are formed transverse to a longitudinal extent of the respective members, providing for a number of positions of the attachment and base members relative to each other.
Advantageously, the base member has two side walls and a connection or bottom wall that connects two side wall, whereby a U-shaped profile is formed. The U-shaped profile insures an easy manufacture of the base member and its reliable attachment on mounting rail, without a possibility of rotation relative thereto.
According to the present invention, the base member is provided, on one of its end surfaces, with a web and, on another of its end surfaces, with a pocket complementary to the web. The webs and the pockets insure that a row of base members can be formed by connection of several base members with each other, with the web of one base member engaging in the pocket of another base member.
Advantageously, the central bore formed in the base member has an inner thread which forms part of the thread means that provides for a fixed connection between the attachment and base members. Naturally, the inner thread can be provided in the central bore of the attachment member. However, from the economical point of view, it is preferable to provide the bore of the base member with the inner thread as, generally, a greater number of attachment members than of base members is produced.
According to a particularly advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the attachment member is formed of mutually perpendicular attachment plate and a connection plate. The connection opening is formed in the attachment plate and the pegs are provided on the connection plate.
Preferably, the connection plate is formed as a square plate, with the bore being formed in the center of the plate, and with the length of a side of the plate corresponding somewhat to the height of a mounting rail. This shape of the connection plate insures that it can be easily secured to the base member in any of four, offset relative to each other by 90xc2x0, positions. While, preferably, the angle between the connection and attachment plates is a right angle, it can be arbitrary changed, dependent on the requirements to a particular connection element. For some applications, it may be advantageous to form the connection plate as a circular plate.
According to the present invention, preferably, the side wall of the base member is formed as a rectangular wall having a width corresponding to a double of a height of an attachable mounting rail and to a double of distance between the side walls. This insures that the connection element can be used for connecting two mounting rails, with the rail openings facing each other or facing away from each other.
An economic manufacturing is insured when the attachment and base members are formed as stamped bent parts.
The novel features of the present invention, which are considered as characteristic for the invention, are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to is construction and its mode of operation, together with additional advantages and objects thereof, will be best understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.